Bon Bon
by brontosaurus
Summary: Based off this prompt: Halloween Candy, Cheeky Kurt, Blow jobs. Does just that, but ended up leaning less towards candy, and more towards blow jobs.


_[A/N This was originally written for a prompt on Tumblr, but of course I kept messing with it and this is the result. I've never written Kurt and Blaine as quite this gagging for it, but it turns out it was a blast, so I'm not even sorry!_

_Hope you enjoy.]_

* * *

><p>"Oh god, please don't eat that."<p>

Blaine froze, a piece of liquorice mere inches from his lips.

"What's wrong with liquorice?" He looked from the small oil slick of a candy to Kurt's face, nose wrinkled in disgust.

"I can't stand it."

Blaine blinked, "So_ I'm_ not allowed to eat it?"

"I'm not kissing any boy who's had liquorice anywhere near their mouth."

"I'm not any boy."

"No, but you're the only boy I want to kiss." He pouted, "And I mean soon."

Blaine smiled, "Okay, tell me what I _can_ eat."

The two of them were sitting opposite one another on top of Kurt's bedspread. Their legs were crossed, and between them was spread the spoils of their previous night of trick or treating. Kurt began to rifle through the technicolour candy as Blaine watched with amusement. Eventually he held up a small red bon-bon, wrapped in clear cellophane.

"You can have this."

"You're so kind."

"I'm a saint."

"Funny." Blaine smirked, "Yesterday I could have sworn you were dressed as a devil. At least that's what I got from the trident and skin tight red jeans."

"I said a saint, not an angel." Kurt said quietly, voice honeyed and dripping with barely supressed yearning.

"And I thought red jeans were _my _thing."

"Didn't you like them?" Kurt teased.

"Oh, I liked them. " Blaine tried to keep his voice steady as it fell an octave, "They might as well have been painted on. You don't know how hard I had to try to keep my hands off your fucking body when I could see every single_ inch_ of you all night."

"Every inch, huh?" Kurt smiled innocently.

"Every inch that counts." Blaine growled, glancing towards Kurt's lap for a split second.

Blaine finally reached out for the red candy, but Kurt pulled away with a lecherous grin, unwrapping it himself with deliberate twists and small crinkly noises. Blaine's eyes stayed fixed on Kurt's bright blue ones as he held the candy between his thumb and forefinger, and pressed it gently to Blaine's slightly parted lips.

With a clink on his teeth he drew the glossy red sweet into his mouth, rolling it on his tongue as it was overwhelmed with the dry saccharine syrup of it dissolving. After a moment he pushed it against the inside of his cheek.

"Can I have that kiss now?" He whispered.

Kurt bit his bottom lip and rose to his knees, shuffling towards Blaine with complete disregard for the bounty of treats he flattened in his wake. He placed one warm hand on Blaine's neck and leant forward, kissing him once, light, chaste and closed mouth, his fingers toying with the curls at the base of his neck.

Blaine knitted his eyebrows as Kurt pulled away, perfectly prepared to indignantly dispute what exactly constituted a proper kiss, when Kurt laughed wickedly and unexpectedly pushed him flat on his back. He lifted his leg to straddle Blaine, pinning his shoulders lightly with both palms, the only part of their bodies touching.

"I was going to mess with you a little longer." Kurt said softly, "But you just looked so disappointed, I didn't have the heart."

Blaine stared up at him with dark eyes. Kurt's hair was falling loose and brushing one brow lightly. He contemplated reaching up and tucking it back in place, but somehow his hands ended up on Kurt's hips, and he cracked the bon-bon loudly between his molars.

"I'm still feeling pretty messed with." He said hoarsely, voice low and barely audible.

"I thought you liked it when I messed with you." Kurt purred.

Blaine's hands tightened, fingers digging into the fabric of Kurt's trousers, his pelvis digging into the flesh of Blaine's palms.

Kurt lowered himself, breath loud and hot, and licked Blaine's bottom lip, slow and wet. His tongue was stained pink with candy, and Blaine arched his neck wantonly to try to reach Kurt's mouth, just as Kurt stretched down to palm Blaine's half hard cock through the denim of his jeans.

His hips stuttered upward, and he gasped loudly, "_Kurt_."

"You want me to mess with you?" Kurt teased, kneading his hand against Blaine's growing length.

"Yes." Blaine barked, "_Please_."

Kurt smirked, sliding down to straddle Blaine's knees, undoing his belt deftly and yanking his jeans open and down his thighs, underwear following.

Blaine watched as Kurt moistened his blush red lips, kissing his inner thighs lightly and nuzzling the patch of hair at the base of his cock with his nose. He kept his avid gaze on the scene until Kurt licked his cock hotly from hilt to tip, now fully hard and just as dark as Kurt's rosy tongue. His eyes squeezed shut and his head fell back with a shameless groan, into a nest of candy.

Without hesitation, Kurt took him into his mouth, sinking until with a rush of endorphins Blaine felt the back of his throat. Kurt grabbed the remaining couple of inches of his aching cock in one hand, pumping as he rose and fell. A few small, high, breathy sounds escaped Kurt, going straight to Blaine's dick and making him moan, whispering Kurt's name like a prayer.

Blaine writhed beneath him, involuntarily thrusting upwards into the heat that surrounded him, pink light filtering through his closed eyelids as spots began to burst in his vision.

"Fuck!" He hissed, one hand twisting desperately in his own hair, his other seeking the back of Kurt's head and clinging on for dear life, "_More_, Kurt."

His pace quickened, a familiar pressure already beginning to twist and coil in Blaine's abdomen as he felt Kurt's free hand brush past his balls and continue further back. With two fingers Kurt began to stroke Blaine's entrance firmly, out of time with the movement on his cock, and Blaine cried out uncontrollably and wordlessly, breaking out in a fevered sweat.

Kurt moaned once, dirty and deep in his throat, and Blaine tipped, coming into his mouth as Kurt continued to work him through his orgasm, swallowing quickly while Blaine bucked and wailed.

Once his hips had stilled and his forearm had fallen across his eyes, Blaine felt the heat abruptly leave his cock as Kurt considerately tucked him back in his underwear before lying down on top of him, his head resting on his heaving chest, his own hard-on digging into Blaine's stomach.

After a minute of breathless silence, Blaine croaked, "I would have been happy if you'd just kissed me on the mouth."

Kurt giggled, and shifted until they were face to face, catching Blaine's lips in his own and kissing him deeply, his tongue still bitter with Blaine's come.

He pulled back, "Are you happy now?"

"Ecstatic." He panted, "You?"

"Well I'm glad you don't taste like liquorice, but I'd kind of like to see what it's like when you mess with me."

Blaine grinned, quickly rolling and reversing their positions, "I'd be more than happy to oblige." He breathed into Kurt's ear, watching his eyes widened, "And thank _fuck_ you're not wearing those red jeans, or I'd tear them off you with my god damn teeth."

* * *

><p><em>[AN Thanks for reading. Reviews are better than both candy and blow jobs... maybe... anyway, I'll love you for them!_

_I'm always, always, always accepting more prompts on Tumblr, whatever the genre, so if you ever feel the urge, this is me: _**ohmygodstopit(.)tumblr(.)com**_]  
><em>


End file.
